This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of black currant (Ribes) which is the result of planned cross-breeding. The male parent is the F.sub.1 hybrid of the cross: `Consort`.times.`Kayaanin Musta`. The female parent is `Altaskaya Dessertnaya`. These three varieties are not covered by U.S. patents or patent applications. The cross was made by Pal Tamas, a Swedish citizen, in Tollarp, Sweden in 1969, the plant was selected for further evaluation in 1974.
The following characteristics of the subject variety distinguish it from other black currants:
A. Extraordinary vitality, as expressed by the following: PA0 B. The variety possesses a high degree of autocompatibility which is the cause of the following: PA0 C. The fruits of the variety are very large. Average berry size is between 1.1 and 1.3 g. The largest berries can reach 3.0 g. PA0 D. The nutritional value of the fruit is very high as measured by its content of organic acids, ascorbic acid, pigments and total dry matter. Each of these variables exceed the average values obtained from a survey of an international list of black currant cultivars. Berryfruit Varieties At Reduced Plant Protection, BCV Expo. State School and Experimental Station for Viticulture and Orcharding, Weinsberg. The pigments of the fruits show great resistance against oxidative discoloration (i.e., browning). For this reason, the variety is regarded as a high quality source material for fruit juice production. PA0 E. The berries are extremely attractive as frozen fruit. PA0 F. The variety is resistant to mildew and black currant rust.
1. By the end of the first year, the subject variety is capable of forming a dense row of upright, tall (110 to 150 cm) basal shoots; PA2 2. The variety produces a crop of about two tons/hectare; PA2 3. The variety generally produces a full harvest in the third year, about one to two years earlier than the other known cultivars. PA2 1. Berry size is uniform within a given cluster; PA2 2. Small or poorly developed berries (0.3 g or less) are virtually absent; PA2 3. Large and regular harvests can be obtained in monoculture without the necessity of co-cultivation of another variety as pollen donor.
The new variety has been reproduced asexually by hardwood and softwood cuttings at Tollarp and Friseboda, Sweden. All subsequent asexually reproduced plants have been true to form in all respects, through multiple generations.